This invention relates to production of protein containing paper coating compositions and particularly to production of paper coating compositions which find a special utility in cast coated papers where extremely high gloss, smoothness, flexibility, resistance to drum adhesion and pick resistance are required. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Nos.
2,274,983 PA0 2,246,466 PA0 2,849,334 PA0 2,881,076 PA0 2,950,214 PA0 3,081,182 PA0 3,411,925 PA0 4,048,380 PA0 4,109,056 PA0 4,277,524 PA0 4,352,692 PA0 4,421,564 PA0 4,474,694 PA0 4,520,048 PA0 4,575,477 PA0 4,581,257 PA0 4,607,089 PA0 4,620,992 PA0 4,812,550 PA0 "Soy Protein Latex Interpolymers--Properties and Function," Proceeding of the 1987 Coating Conference TAPPI, pp 133-139, Coco, C. E.; PA0 "Ultrahigh Finish Coated Papers--Cast Coating and Other Processes," Pigmented Coating Processes For Paper and Board, TAPPI Monograph No. 28, pp 74-85, Casey, J. P.
In addition, information relating to cast coating techniques may be found at:
"Isolated Soy Protein Binders for Paper and Paperboard Coatings," Protein Binders In Paper and Paperboard Coating, TAPPI Monograph No., pp. 75-96, Olson, R. A. and Hoelderle, P. T.; and
"Pigment Coating," Pulp and Paper Chemistry and Chemical Technology, pp 1551-1753, 1961, Casey, J. P.
These publications are also incorporated by reference herein.
Basic coating techniques for cast coated paper are well known and the use of protein adhesive binders for coating formulations for these papers is well known in the art. The use of vegetable protein adhesive binders, such as modified soy protein, is also known. However, the adhesive of choice for these products is typically a casein/latex combination, due to the greater whiteness, smoothness, gloss uniformity and pick release which can be obtained with casein/latex formulations.
The soy protein adhesive binders, where used in paper coating, are typically those prepared from isolated soy protein extracted from oil free soybean flakes in an alkaline solution and then recovered by isoelectric precipitation. Recovered soy protein is typically modified by hydrolysis and other chemical treatment to prepare a protein adhesive material suitable for use as a binder in paper coating compositions. Binders of this type find many uses in the paper coating industry. Recently however, a modified adhesive binder, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,089; 4,620,992 and 4,812,550 has also been used for some paper coating applications.
However, in spite of the general acceptance of soy protein based materials as adhesive binders, the soy protein binders have suffered some disadvantages, particularly when compared with casein/synthetic resin combinations, in preparing adhesive binders for cast coating. For the most part, paper coatings compositions used for cast coated fancy paper have not used soy binders. There, the state of the art binder is a combination of casein and a synthetic adhesive such as latex. These casein/synthetic formulations have provided the most optimum combination of smoothness, gloss and runability.
Applicant has found, however, that by use of particular combinations of coating components, applicant can produce a soy protein based coating composition which produces an extremely flexible, smooth and glossy coated paper. The coated paper has exceptional pick resistance and drum release, superior to the best casein/latex formulations. Applicant's invention requires the use of a soy/synthetic graft polymer as an adhesive binder and preferably includes control of the binder in combination with the other coating components.
It is thus an object of applicant's invention to prepare a coating composition and process suitable for coating of cast coated papers having an extremely high gloss, smoothness, flexibility, pick resistance and drum release.
It is an object of applicant's invention to prepare an adhesive binder from soy protein using a soy/synthetic copolymer which has the ability to produce coated papers which have extreme smoothness, flexibility, gloss, pick resistance and drum release.
It is an object of applicant's invention to produce an adhesive binder and process which can run on conventional cast coating processes and provide a high pick resistance in the coated paper.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to prepare a coating composition using a protein copolymer adhesive which combines with particular pigments to produce a smooth, high gloss, flexible and pick resistant paper.
These and other objects of the invention will be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments. cl DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS
The present invention utilizes soy protein copolymer adhesive binders in combination with particular coating pigments. Preferably, the invention utilizes a graft soy copolymer, prepared as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,089 and 4,812,550. This adhesive binder, preferably used in combination with particular pigment combinations, has been found effective to achieve the objects of the present invention.
Cast coated paper having smoothness and gloss comparable to any such paper known in the art, and improved flexibility can be produced by use of applicant's invention. In particular, applicant's invention can produce paper having properties equal to or superior to paper produced using casein/latex adhesives. Moreover, even casein/latex based coating compositions suffer from drum adhesion and from pick. Pick is the loss of the adhesion of the coating composition to the paper substrate during printing.
Drum adhesion occurs on the casting drum. In drum adhesion, the coating loses adhesion to the paper substrate, in local areas, and adheres to the casting drum as small particles. As the casting drum revolves, these particles accumulate additional coating material and leave voids in the paper surface. The voids result in a coated paper which is rough, porous and has low gloss. Drum adhesion is particularly associated with high latex content in the coating formulation. The latex component is essential in conventional formulations, since the latex is needed to impart flexibility to the coated paper produced by the casting process. However, with conventional formulations it has not been practical to use coating formulations in which the latex component is above 60% of the total binder, if that much. At this high level of latex, too much latex contacts the hot surface of the casting drum. Since the latex is thermoplastic in nature, it melts and adheres to the casting drum resulting in drum adhesion, as described above. This feature, drum adhesion, of conventional coating formulations, severely limits the amount of latex which can be used in the coating formulation and limits the flexibility, smoothness and gloss which can be imparted by latex addition.
Applicant has found that by using a soy/synthetic copolymer the latex component of the binder, as part of the copolymer, can be increased to as much as 80% of the binder. As a result, the coating composition formed from the binder has extraordinary resistance to drum adhesion and has exceptional gloss, flexibility, smoothness and pick resistance.
Pick resistance is believed to result from the segregation or separation of the adhesive and other components in the coating formulation during the coating and drying process itself. To counteract this effect, various dispersants and additives are typically added to coating formulations to keep the coating components uniformly dispersed in the coating composition during coating and drying of the paper web. These techniques have been effective to make casein/latex combination binders the best known in the art to date.
Applicant has found that by using a soy copolymer, of the type described in the patents noted above, preferably in combination with particular pigments, coating formulations can be produced which overcome the limitations of casein/latex based coating formulations. Applicant is able to produce cast coated paper having high gloss, high flexibility, high color (whiteness), high smoothness and can substantially eliminate coating pick, as determined by standard tests.
Applicant has found that the use of a protein/synthetic copolymer unexpectedly increases the synthetic (latex) component which can be incorporated in the binder (and coating composition formulation). In the copolymer binder it is believed that the synthetic or latex moiety is surrounded or protected by the protein shell. As a result, the synthetic moiety is held out of contact with the casting drum. To a substantial degree only the protein moiety contacts the casting drum. Consequently the synthetic moiety does not overheat, melt or adhere to the surface of the casting drum. The copolymer may contain as much as 80% synthetic moieties; the 20% soy moiety is still sufficient to protect the synthetic elements from the casting drum surface. However, the 80% synthetic provides flexibility enhancement, smoothness and gloss equivalent to 80% free latex, and providing resistance to pick.
Applicant's coating composition preferably uses clay and calcium carbonate pigments in combination with the soy copolymer binder, though other conventional pigments may be used. Applicant's coating process produces a flexible, high gloss, smooth coated paper having superior aesthetic and optical qualities required for fancy papers of the type described. In particular, applicant's coating composition produces a coated paper having substantially no drum adhesion and no pick. The clay and calcium carbonate, which have been found effective to combine with copolymer binders, may each be present at levels between about 10% to 90% by weight of the total pigment present in the coating composition of the invention. The copolymer binder may be present at between about 10% to 25% by weight of the pigment.